Spiral Fist Naruto
by Jack Grey Logan
Summary: After begin free from slavery, Naruto Uzumaki looked up to his hero so much that he decided to follow Fisher Tiger's footsteps, becoming a freedom fight, opposing injustice and oppression throughout the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Rise of the Sun Pirates**

**Fish-Man Island: Grand Line (Underwater)**

Fish-Man Island. The home of the fish-men and merfolk.

The Island is an underwater island which dwells 10,000 meters below sea level in a giant hole that goes under the Red Line at the bottom of a deep trench. The island resides in a giant double-layered bubble floating above the sea floor, seemingly filled with about half water and reef and half air. Ryugu Palace rests in a smaller bubble on top of the main island's bubble. It is illuminated by the Sunlight Tree Eve. It serves as an underwater gateway to the New World for those who do not wish to cross over the Red Line above. Because it is underwater, the only way for a conventional ship to get there is to be coated with a special resin found in the Sabaody Archipelago, and all ships entering the island must undergo a customs inspection.

However, because it is the only way for any ship to enter the New World, for if people went through Mary Geoise they would have to leave their ship behind, Fish-Man Island was often visited by pirates passing through and the Marines chasing after them. When the Great Age of Piracy began, this problem escalated to extreme proportions. With this, many fish-men and merfolk were constantly kidnapped and sold off as slaves. However, when Whitebeard became close friends with King Neptune and declared the island as his territory at some point in time, the problem was solved as attacking the island and its citizens would incur Whitebeard's wrath. As a result, the island was directly protected and a stable peace was achieved.

It was sometimes later, King Neptune's wife, Queen Otohime tried her best to gain support for the migration of Fish-Man Island to the surface world, and made many speeches in hopes of getting petition Despite her efforts and popularity, she gained very little support, as the relationship between the species were strained. All of fish-men and merfolk had been looked down and oppressed by the racism of humans from the surface world. Human slavers would comes to Fish-man Island to abducted fishmen to be sold on the slave market, through they mostly abducted mermaid as their beauty attracts a higher price.

Only two hundred years ago did the World Government begin to bridge the gap by making an alliance with fish-man Island to remove the problems between the two sides. Still, many humans continued to see fish-men as freaks or in the case around Sabaody Archipelago, slaves for the World Nobles. Such bad relations between the races would influence certain sects of fish-men, these fish-men would even go so far as to return to the humans what had been done to them.

Then one day, something happened that shocked all of Fish-man Island, as well as the entire world.

Fisher Tiger, the Adventurer, has decaled war on the Celestial Dragons.

Tiger committed a taboo against the world by climbing up the cliffs of the Red Line with his bare hands to Mary Geoise and attacked the holy land to free the slaves from the World Nobles. Tiger did not discriminate against the humans and freed slaves of all races there. In response, the World Government has decaled Tiger a public enemy, issuing a high price, 230,000,000 berries, an impressive act, considering it was his first bounty.

With the Fish-Man slaves he freed, Tiger changed the shameful hoof mark branded on himself and them (which signified slavery) into a symbol of a sun. He also took them in as part of his pirate crew, creating the Sun Pirates. Soon, more and more fish-men and merfolk, a majority from Fish-Man District, begins to joined the Sun Pirates. Some of them were well-known names through Fish-man Island.

The first was Jinbe a whale shark fish-man. He was once a member of the Neptune Army until he resign to joined the Sun Pirates, due of begin sworn brother to Fisher Tiger. Next was Arlong, a pirate capatin and known human-hater speciesist. Other known names were Hatchan, a octopus fish-man who is a highly skilled swordsman and a master of the Rokutoryu and Marco, a fellow fishmen who made a infamous reputation of selling other fish-men and merfolk to slavery.

"How does it feels to be in the company of pirate scums?" Arlong mocked Jinbe .

Jinbe ignored Arlong, while trying to stay calm. While Jinbe and Arlong grew up together in an orphanage in the Fish-Man District, Jinbe chooses the career of becoming a member of the Neptune Army, while Arlong became a pirate. Jinbe often showed hostility towards Arlong when he was harassing the Fish-Man Island citizens, calling him scum and even trash, indicating that Jinbe frowned upon Arlong's distasteful attitude.

"It's us against the world," Tiger addressed the crew. "There is no turning back once you earn this mark of the Sun Pirates! Are you all willing to follow me, even into the heart of hell!?"

"That's a silly question Big Brother Tiger!" Arlong responded. "We'll follow you no matter where you take us!"

"Yeah Boss!" Hatchan shouted in agreement. "We're with you, all the way!"

"Then It's better we get started," Tiger begins before he turn his head direction, shouting "Naruto! Bring in the Iron!"

The moment the one called Naruto enters the scene, all the fishmen and mermen from the Fish-Man District, most Arlong and his crew, were completely shocked. The reason they are shocked because Naruto was not a fish-man or merman. He was a human.

"You got to be kidding me?" Arlong reacted out loud in a outraged tone.

"A HUMAN!" Macro of the Marco Pirates' cried out in shock.

"Yeah boss it's a human all right!" Gyaro agreed with Marco.

"A human child, here on this ship!" Tansui added, in shocked disbelief.

"Who are you?" Chew demanded, while stun to sees a human on the ship.

"Well since you asked!" the spikey blonde youth with the foxlike whiskers greets with big smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be serving Cabin boy of the Sun Pirates!"

"WHAT!" all the fishmen and mermen from the Fish-Man District cried out in shock, saved for the Fish-Man former slaves from Mary Geoise.

"Big Brother Tiger," Kuroobi begins to complained bitterly. "Why did you brought this human on aboard this ship!"

"Well since you asked," Tiger begins to explained. "Naruto volunteer to joined our crew. He's willing to served as Cabin boy!"

"Are you kidding me!" Arlong reacted in disbelief. "He's weakling which makes him a dead weight to our crew!"

"I wouldn't underestimated Naruto if I were you Arlong," warned Aladine. He was a goatsbeard brotula merman, originally a Ryugu Kingdom soldier before he was capture by slavers and sold to the World Nobles to be a slaves. After Fisher Tiger free him, he joined him, became a pirate and doctor of the Sun Pirates.

"Why that's?" Hatchan asked Aladine, confused.

"Naruto is more than just a normal former slave," Aladine begins to explained. "Despite begin young, he has some strong fighting experiences, due of gladiator death-matches the Celestial dragons would forced him to take part for their twisted entrainment. I seen him fight many times, undefeated in one hundred death matches."

"So what?" Chew sneered. "No matter how good of a fighter he is, he can't keep up to us when we're swimming in the waters."

"True," Tiger agreed. "But he has devil fruit power to served as his advantage."

"Devil fruit?" Arlong repeated.

"Yeah," Naruto says as he begin shows his powers. Soon, his whole body was surrounded by energy armor, glowing in a strong red aura.

"This is the power of the Yoroi Yoroi No Mi," Naruto introduced his powers. "Whenever I uses my power, it created a super invulnerable shields that makes me virtually unstoppable and invincible. My impenetrable armor that enabled me to withstand any impact, and survive in any kind of aggressive environment. "

Walking towards Alrong after powering down, Naruto hand out a handshake, saying with smile, As a member of the Sun Pirates I welcome you. And I promised you, that I will uses my powers to assist and help my fellow crewmates with the best of my ability."

"Get away from me you dirty human!" Arlong snapped, slapping Naruto's hand away. "The last thing I want is you touching me!"

"Come now, Arlong," Aladine rebuke the sawshark fish-man. "He's just trying to be friends with you! That's all!"

"He's a human!" Arlong says in pure disgusts. "He don't belong here Big Brother Tiger."

"Enough Arlong," Tiger ordered. "Naruto could have gone with the rest of the human slaves if he wanted. But instead he chooses to joined this crew in his on free will like you and the rest."

"But Big Brother Tiger-" Arlong tries to protested.

"No buts! And it's Capatin from now on, as long a you're on this ship!" Tiger snapped. "So whatever you all like it or not, you're going to have get use of having Naruto around. Understood?"

Some of the new members of the Sun Pirates were utterly dumbstruck and speechless of what Tiger has says, allowing a human to be a member of their crew, yet they accepted his demanded, uneasily. Smiling a big smile, Jinbe asked in sarcasms "So Arlong...how does it feels to be sailing side by side with a human?"

"Shut up!" Arlong snapped angrily.

**Devil Fruit**

**Yoroi ****Yoroi No Mi (Armor Armor Fruit):** The Yoroi Yoroi No Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit the gives the user the ability to generated an energy armor around the user's body, making the user a Armor Human. It was eaten by Naruto Uzumaki, who was force-fed it by a World Noble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Koala**

**Paradise; Grand Line **

"Capatin!" Hatchan shouted, rushing through the door slammed open, where everyone gathered "Capatin! Capatin! I just spot a enemy ship!"

Everybody turned to Hatchan, who was supposed to be on spotting duty but apparently he saw something.

"Shut up Hatchi, damn it." Arlong responded, looking annoyed.

"Calm down, just tell us first what's going on." Jinbe asked the octopus fishmen

"Is it the navy?" Tiger asked Hatchan.

"It is," said Hatchan. "I just spot their flag. But it's just one ship."

"Must be a scout ship, which be very easy for us to take out," said Jinbe before he turned to Tiger and asked "Alright Capatin , what's next?"

"War!" Tiger says, which greatly excited the crew. "Same tactics like before. Naruto, you'll attack from the air while we'll attack from the seas."

"Yes sir!" Naruto responded.

From what the crew of the Sun Pirates had been aware, the strength of the Yoroi Yoroi No Mi allows Naruto to create and generate an enormously strong and impenetrable energy exoskeleton body armor. Besides granting him protection it also granted him physical boost, further increased his skills, strength, and durability. Yet training with his devil fruit powers, Naruto proved to be very unorthodox as he learned to shape the armor into new forms for equipment, weapons, or transportations to adapt to virtually any situations. As example, Naruto uses his power to created armor wings that allows him to fly in the air in great speeds.

The commanding officer of the marine scout ship, Rear Admiral Kadar of G-2 Base, had been ordered by his superior, Vice Admiral Borsalino to locate the Sun Pirates and then report back on their position. However, Kadar lacks experiences of the fishman's fighting strengths. For example, the members of the Sun Pirates uses the water as their advantage. As they are all Fish-Men, their incredible strength makes them a formidable crew. On top of that, having a devil fruit user also makes a dangerous asset.

Arlong spear through a crowd of marine soldiers with powerful force. Kuroobi, a highly skilled expert in Fishman Karate, karate shop a marine in the head with deadly prowess. Jinbe, also a Fishman karate specialist, through with superior skills than Kuroobi, smash any marine soldier or officer that got in his way. Chew spits a shot of water from his mouth at such speed and pressure that it has the same affect on his opponent as being shot by a pistol. Hatchan cuts down marine soldiers with his Rokutoryu skill. Marco, laughing sadistically , gunning down with pistol with his hand.

As for Naruto...many marine soldiers begin focusing their attack on him, thinking a human child can be easier to beat. Yet between Naruto's devil fruit powers and fighting skills he learned as gladiator while begin a slave to the World Nobles, they'd badly underestimated. Coating his whole body in armor, Naruto was immune to all their attacks while defeating one marine after another.

"Damn it to hell!" Kadar curses. "Blast them damn it!"

"But sir we can't gets a accurate shot when their underwater!" a marine soldier pointed out.

Seeing a lose battle, a defiant Kadar shouted "Blast you fish-man bastards! We know you have slaves on this ship! Give them back and maybe your crimes will be forgiven...like that boy there!"

Naruto realizes that Kadar was pointing at him. However, what Kadar don't realizes that he just made Naruto very, very, very angry. Having been free from slavery, Naruto was reborn person who take pride of his freedom. And idea begin called a slave is enough to cause him to see Red with fury.

"I'M NOBODY SLAVE!" Naruto angrily shouted for everyone to hear. "I'M A FREE MAN AND I'LL DIE A FREE MAN! BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO TAKE ME BACK TO THOSE CELESTIAL BASTARDS...THEN YOU BETTER FIGHT REALLY HARD TO ACHIEVED THAT GOAL!"

In an instant, Naruto, while in armored mode, charged at Kadar and dropkick the marine rear admiral in the face, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Ok Naruto that's enough!" Tiger quickly ordered.

Naruto didn't seems to hear Tiger. He jumps in the air, landing his feet into Kadar's stomach with brutal force. He then smashes his armored fist into Kadar, breaking his nose in the progress. He smashes his face again, breaking his jaw in the progress.

He was about to hit again when Tiger grabs Naruto by the wrist, snapping "Naruto, I says that's enough! Have you forgotten my orders! No killing! Remembered?"

Despite begin brutal and reckless, Tiger was compassionate and very merciful, and did not approve of senseless violence, and make sure his crew does not kill nay humans they fought in battle. Naruto, look up to Tiger greatly, follows his rules without question. Yet begin called a slave can easily invoke his wrath enough to ignore Tiger's strict orders of no killing.

Although Naruto's angry eyes continued to gazed down on Kadar, Tiger's voice seems to calm him down and motivated him to stop beating down the Rear Admiral. From the sideline, everyone, fishmen and marine, were stun of witnessing Naruto going berserk.

"Take all their treasure, food, and weapons, and return to the ship." Tiger ordered his crew.

"Yes sir!"

"Y-You're not going to kill us?" one of the marine responded, confusedly.

"Don't worry," Tiger coldly says. "I'm not a savage like the rest of you all. We won't killed you!"

It was without warning a commotion occurs that attacks everyone's attention. All eyes turn to sees, Arlong, armed with a giant saw-like sword, the Kiribachi,was standing over a marine soldier.

"Sha, ha, ha, ha!" Arlong laughed before he cruelty says "Stinky human! Your existence is the ultimate sin! And the penalty...is death!"

"Arlong!" Tiger shouted as Arlong raised his Kiribachi to kill. "Stop!"

**0o0o0**

**Marineford**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

"Vice Admiral Borsalino….Rear Admiral Kadar of G-2 Base, has his ship sunk."

Vice Admiral Borsalino was an incredibly tall man, middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard. He was sporting a large dark grey hat, dark gloves and had a cigarette in his mouth. His trademark pinstriped suit was light grey, matching his tie.

Speaking to him was Rear Admiral Strawberry. Strawberry is a relatively straight shaped person with a goatee and wears a very long bearskin version of the standard Marine uniform cap due to his head being abnormally long.

"Why did they attack?" Borsalino questioned Strawberry, looking displeases. "I told him to report on their whereabouts, not engaged them."

"By the time they got close enough to see them," Strawberry explained. "They were surrounded from below the surface."

"In the seas they're extremely formidable than in the land," Borsalino estimated. :Quiet scary. Can we confirmed the identity any known members of the Sun Pirates?"

"Well sir," Strawberry begins to explained. "According to put sources, we recognizes one member of the Sun Pirates Arlong the Saw, the Capatin of the Arlong Pirates. Not much information about him is known as he always active near Fishman Island, so it was difficult to gauge their strength."

"We also confirmed another unknown figure amongst Tiger's crew," Strawberry continued. "Whoever this fishmen is, he's as big and strong as Tiger himself. Plus, he seems to served Tiger as second-in-command of the Sun Pirates

"Anything else?" Borsalino asked, getting more curious.

"Well sir," Strawberry added. "This information is very surprisingly to me but believed that human has been spots amongst the Sun Pirates."

"A human in a crew of fishmen and merfolk?" Borsalino reacted. "Are sure?"

"The information maybe surprisingly but it's confirmed positive sir," Strawberry assumed. "We identified him as a child to be eight years old, blonde spikey hair with foxlike whiskers."

"Is he a prisoner of the Sun Pirates?" Borsalino asked.

"I thought so too when I heard about him, but according to marine survivors that fought the Fishmen, they confirmed that this boy was fighting alongside the pirates," Strawberry explained the details. "Whoever he is, he strong and skillful enough to handle his own in a serious fight with strong veteran marine officers despite his age and giving him edge is a devil fruit power that protects him from harms."

**0o0o0**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

Back on the Sun Pirates' ship, Arlong appears to have been hit in the head by Tiger for killing that marine on Kadar's ship.

"Ow!" Arlong howls in pain, from the blow he receives from Tiger. "Why did you hit me? So what if I killed a few members of that inferior species."

"I told you not to killed any humans," Tiger sternly reminds Arlong before speaking Naruto "And you Naruto, you needs to learn how to not lose control of your temper."

Addressing both Jinbe, Arlong, and Naruto, Tiger sternly says "You three always go too far. We're not a pack of killers...know when to stop!"

"But Big Brother...I mean Capatin...they're after your head," Jinbe assumed his words. "They're trying to kill us, but we can't kill them? So what if we get bloodthirsty."

"If we start killing humans we'll lose," Tiger replied. "Do you really wants to stoop to their level? Our campaign is not revenge for the humans' history of discrimination, and neither was his raid on Mary Geoise. I 'am doing all this to break the hardened rules of society and free the oppressed."

The Sun Pirates are about liberation and freedom, no more, no less," Tiger carries on. "We taking revenge on the humans would only result in the humans taking revenge on our species. Understand this, we will fight, defeat, and rob anyone that attacks us...but we will never kill...do you understand me?"

Yes Capatin, and I'm sorry," Naruto quickly apologizes. "I'll try my best is to honor your orders, more strictly and fiercely as long as I have the mark of the Sun Pirates on my body."

"But Big Brother Tiger," Arlong objected. "I just wanted to make an example of them! Are you that afraid of their wrath? We should strike fear into their hearts! You need to be cruel! So cruel the humans will cower at your-"

"This is Tiger's crew Arlong! The Sun Pirate crew! Not the Arlong Pirate crew!" Naruto interrupted him angrily. "And within this crew is his noble idea...an idea we must all respect...even you! So as member of the Sun Pirates crew you got follows his orders to the letter!"

Angry that a human interrupted him, Arlong snarl "Why are you even here brat? You're a human? We all fishmen! You don't belong here!"

Ever since Naruto was revealed to be a official member of the Sun Pirates, Arlong and some of his shipmates from Arlong Pirates would do their best to avoid him as if he has the plague. Some of them still hold prejudice and beliefs that humans were a inferior species to fish-men. Naruto did everything in his power to prove himself to everyone who looked down on him for being human that he was not deadweight to the whole ship.

"Because I believed Fisher Tiger's cause," Naruto shots back at the sawshark fishmen. "I believed it so much I'm willing to bleed for it, suffered for it, and die for it, more than you!"

Getting angry, Arlong snapped "You think you're better than me, just because you're the most self-proclaimed loyalists on this ship to Tiger? Pleases...you're no better than the humans that oppressed us and torment us! Plus you're the only one the crew that don't breath underwater or swim prominently as a fishmen. If Tiger wasn't so laid back, he-"

Jinbe punches Arlong in the back of the head, cuts him off. Angry, Arlong turns to Jinbe and asked "What the hell is your problem?"

**0o0o0**

**Three Years**

In the three years that follows, the Sun Pirates continued to voyages the seas. Marine ships that came after them were defeated. Even Pirate ships, that went after the Sun Pirates just to make a name for themselves, were also defeated as well. This increased the fame of the Sun Pirates, including Tiger. Jinbe's fame was also increased, earning a bounty of 76,000,000 berries. For Naruto, he had changed progressively in both physical and mental fields. Besides begin eleven years, his fighting abilities and devil fruit powers developed more formidably. He was small but good built as he went through some training to keep his body healthy. Also, in the last three years, he was promoted from Cabin Boy to Pirate apprentice.

The Sun pirates had to stop on an island to restock their food but came across some folks who incidentally had marks of the World Nobles branded on them with one of them.

Naruto was on the ship carrying some of the supplies and then giving it to one of his fellow crewmates who grew to accept Naruto as their fellow pear due to him sticking for years and becoming accustom to his presence, even changing the minds of Kaneshiro who grew a great bond with him over the years.

One of the men approached them, saying "Excuse me sir, could we have a moment of your time for a favor?"

Naruto turns back around to see what was around Tiger asked "What is it?"

Next to the man was a little skinny with long, unkempt brown haired girl who had this huge unusual smile and wide eyes like an animal. She wore an dirty, short-sleeved collared shirt, which she wore under dark overalls.

"This girl here has escape from Mariejois with the rest of us," the man explained. "She's a former slave that you liberated us from slavery three years ago...Here, look!"

The man made the girl turn around and pulled the shirt and showed the mark of the World Noble.

"She, hasn't see her parents in many years and her home is far away," the man continued. "We would like to help I'm sure they miss her, but it's hardly doubtful we can safely cross the ocean."

The girl approached the three nearest fishmen which were Fisher Tiger, Jinbe and Arlong who just stood there while the little girl introduced herself "My name is Koala and I'm thankful for saving me, I'll do my best not to cause you anymore trouble."

**0o0o0**

On the ship, Arlong expresses his disgust of another human on the ship the moment he saw Koala.

"The brat is one thing, but girl-this is too much!" Arlong complained over Koala begin allowed on the ship. "I don't know how long can I stomach this any longer of humans crawling on the ship like the cockroaches that the are!"

"Just drop it Arlong!" Tiger ordered.

"Yeah Give it a rest!"Aladdin agreed. "You have no idea how much I'm tired of your complaining since you learned Naruto is part of the crew."

The girl Koala begins to give out a creepy smiles that begins freak out everyone on the ship. Annoyed, Alrong raised his fist against the girl and yelled "Quit smiling, damn it-it's annoying!"

He struck her in the face, causing her to crashing across the deck, shocking the crewmates for his action as Hatchan stopped him before he could do more harm to the girl.

_"_Arlong no!" Hatchan protested as he grabs Arlong to prevent her from attacking the girl again. "Calm down, it's just a girl."

"Let me go, Hachi," Arlong shouted, struggling to get free. "I'm not done yet!"

Choo argued for Arlong's defense "But he is right," Choo says, arguing in Arlong's defense "It is kinda creepy how she won't stop smiling."

It was when the girl found the strength to pull herself up. She stopped when she got on her knees and then a simply drop of blood dripped out of her nose, causing her to do something that caught them off surprise. She ripped a piece of her clothing and started scrubbing the part where the blood fell.

Arlong even looked surprised "What are you-"

"I'm sorry!" Koala to apologize instantly "I'm a hard worker! I clean and I won't need to take a break! So please don't hit me!"

She kept bleeding from her nose while repeating "I'm sorry! I will keep my best!"

Jinbe walked over to her and sat right in front of her while she kept cleaning saying "Stop, what are you doing?"

Koala just kept cleaning "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, you're bleeding." Jinbe pointed out.

"I'm sorry!" Koala kept saying with that smile "I'll never ever cry, just please don't kill me!"

Jinbe tried to ease with her "It's alright, are you…scared of us?"

"Yes," Koala confessed. "But I really miss my mother so I made myself get on board. I won't stop cleaning, I know if I do you think I'm useless and kill me, but I'm a hard worker so please let me live!" she just kept cleaning.

Having enough of this, Naruto steps towards Koala, kneeling down for her to sees and says "Hey-there is no needs to do that! You're free! You don't ever had to do cleaning again!"

Koala looked at Naruto, strangely, through still keeping that creepy smiles and asked "You-You're a human."

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the first human of the Sun Pirates! (Arlong, Chew, Kuroobi, some Fish-men who still holds old prejudice towards, grew angrily annoyed of that Naruto just says) And like you I was a slave to those World Noble bastards that lived in their so-called castle in the Mary Geoise. But thanks to Tiger he'd free me, and above all he help me regain myself again! He could you the same! Seriously!"

Koala kept staring at Naruto but then started scrubbing again "No! It's a trick! I got to keep cleaning! This a another test! I know it! If I failed this test I will be killed!"

Naruto couldn't believed what he just heard. But he refused to give up and says

"No it's not a trick!" Naruto tries to convinces her. "I swear to you, nobody here is going to hurt!"

"Got to keep cleaning!" Koala continued to scrub the floor. "Must keep cleaning!"

Desperate, Naruto refused to give up and was about to persisted when Tiger steps and says "It's ok Naruto, I'll handle this!"

Looking at the girl, Tiger ordered "Pick up this girl and have her taken to my room. I think I know how to deal with her condition."

A few minutes later, Koala was brought inside Tiger's room with everyone standing outside, waiting to know what the captain was planning to do

"What is he going to do with her?" a Sun Pirate asked. "Lecturing won't do her any good."

"The kid is too far long gone. another agreed.

It was without warning a scream was heard from within the Captain's room, startling everyone. The door opened, and the crew sees Tiger standing with his hot iron and he threw on the ground an unconscious Koala with her back exposed and smoking. Naruto realized what happened. The Capatin has given Koala the Sun Pirates mark.

Moments later, inside the infirmary, everyone gathered around Koala who was laying on the bed and waited for her to be awake.

"Boss Tiger," one of the fish-man asked "Why was it necessary to give her the mark her that fast?"

"It was necessary," Tiger replied. "Although it was a harsh cure, she will never been the same as long as she has that damn mark on her back."

It was that moment Koala finally woke up, alerting and exciting everyone. Hatchan said joyfully as Koala sat right up straight with that smile but more frighteningly.

"I guess I passed out," Koala says, trying to regain her creepy smile. "I'm sorry! But I didn't cry did I? So you don't need to kill me! I promise you I will never cry! So please let me live!"

Annoyed, Tiger walked up to Koala placed his hand on her shoulder, making her pupils turn smaller while she began to tremble.

"IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO CRY!" Tiger shouted. "We are nothing like those evil Celestial Dragons, so don't you dare act like we are."

He pulled out a pistol which made the young girl shriek. He turns around and walks out of the infirmary with everybody following him

Tiger walked up to the edge of the ship and waited for a moment. Then, he threw the gun into the all watched how Koala ran over to the edge and looked down into the sea while her facial expression was that of a raised eyebrow.

As Koala kept staring into the ocean Fisher Tiger turned around and spoke to his men "No killing, not now, not ever!" By this everyone dropped their weapons, batons, rifles, pistols, swords and they all focused on their captain.

"Is everyone with me!?" Tiger asked his crew.

"Yes sir!" the while crew shouted in union.

"No matter how far the journey may be," Tiger addressed everyone. "We're taking this girl home!"

Loud cheering started to cover across the ship while Naruto only smiles at his captain. Naruto then noticed that Koala was still standing there, not moving a walks towards her and notices she was holding back with all her strength, the tears in her eyes that were flooding through her eyes but refused to leave out something. Decided to give her a final push over the edge, Naruto walked up to Kola putting his hand on her back, making her turn slightly and saw a smiling Naruto looking at her.

"It's okay," he says in encouragement. "You can finally cry now! It means you're free! And nobody will ever take that from you again!"

Koala started to crack and finally, in full relief, she cry out loud in happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Death of Fisher Tiger**

**Snapper Head**

**Paradise; Grand Line **

"Hey Koala, good news!" Hatchan revealed. "We got ourselves a Eternal Pose that will take you to your hometown, Foolshout Island. That means you're going home."

After Tiger's cruel cure from her previous lesser conditioning, Koala changed a lot over the past few weeks. She was no longer a completely-obedient dirty slave, lesser than a human being and forced to smile. She was now restored as a fully-recovered, nervous yet happily human being, wearing fresh clean clothes.

"I can' believe my eyes, you've changed a lot." says happily as he stare at a brand new Koala. "You look better than ever."

"I'm not sure I'm going to get use of wearing these?" Koala says nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked her, trying to cheer her up. "You look great!"

"Yeah," Hatchan agreed with Naruto. "We pitched it all to buy you all those clothes and got you that haircut, in order to get ready for your mother."

"Then I better clean up!" Koala says as she kneel down to clean the floor.

"Come on, Koala," Naruto begins to complained. "Not this again

"Yeah Koala," Hatchan also complained. "There no need for you to be cleaning the floor again. You're not a slave on Mary Geoise again.

"Leave it be guys." Aladdin said to Naruto and Hatchan. "Let her do what she wants. It takes time for psychological trauma to heal...you should know that as well Naruto since you experiences a terrible trauma."

"Yeah you're right Aladdin ," Naruto replied. "It's just...it's just I wanted Koala to be ready to sees her mother, that's all."

"You worried too much," Aladdin told Naruto. "I have faith in her, just as I have faith in you before. I'm confident that Koala will be fine when she sees her mother."

"Come on Aladdin, tell me the truth." Arlong asked his crewmate "You would like nothing else to kill the girl and Naruto, don't you? Slave or not, they're human just like the ones who owned you."

"That's enough Arlong," Tiger ordered noticed Koala being nervous and Naruto getting offended.

"Let me ask you a question little girl and tell me the truth." Arlong asked Koala "Even though we spared your life I bet your parents look down on all of us fishmen...do they?"

Koala kept silent, too scared to say anything or even looked at Arlong, while she continued to scrub the floor.

Then turning to Naruto, Arlong asked "And how about you Naruto? Have your parents ever told you to look down on us fishmen as well?"

"How should I know?" Naruto responded angrily. "And as for my parents...I...I.."

It was without warning, Naruto left the deck of the ship, going down below, confused everyone. Aladdin steps in and angrily says "That was uncalled for Alrong. You should know that Naruto didn't have no memory of his parents while he was a slave."

"You mean he suffered a terrible psychological trauma like Koala?" Jinbe asked Aladdin.

"Naruto must had saw something on Mary Geoise that causes him a serious psychological trauma," Aladdin explained. "Whatever it is...he must have saw something bad that happened to his parents. And that pain is so severe and deep it block his memories from his mind."

"Big deal," Arlong disproved. "Deep down, Humans believed they are better than every other race on Earth. That is why there is no point saving a so called innocent child because all of them are guilty! She'll go home and learn to hate us and it won't stop until we stop them. But you know that right? You've seen the way they look at us, haven't you? The fear, the contempt in their eyes. If it were up to me they all were being put five feet underground."

"They don't all look down on us Arlong," Jinbe disagreed with Arlong. "From what I can recall, some humans seems to fear us."

Turning to Kola, Jinbe asked "Is it because we are pirates? If so not why are you so afraid of us?"

"No, it's not because you're pirates." Koala answered while raising her head up "It's because…I don't know anything about you."

Jinbe took a moment to understand what Koala said and thought back to the words that were similar to what a certain queen had said "I've heard that before… fear comes from….ignorance."

"Enemy ship!" one of the fishmen pirate shouted. "It's a pirate ship."

Everyone gathered to see where the pirate ship was located. Even Naruto was there, who came from below the deck. They sees a huge pirate ship heading towards them.

"Are you kidding me?" Chew snorted in annoyance. "These pirates are as bad as the marines and bounty hunters that continued to chase us across the Grand Line."

"Pirates are like sharks in the water when they smell the scent of blood," said Kuroobi. "As long as we're in the Big time we'll always be sought out by pirates that wanted make a big name for themselves in the Grand Line."

"Well," Jinbe says. "Looks like we have to make example out them...again."

"Hold on everyone," Naruto calls out. "I don't think there no needs for everyone to take on one pirate ship. How about I handle that ship alone by myself!"

"Sha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Arlong laughed at Naruto. "You. Wanted. To. Handle. That. Pirate. Ship. All. By. Yourself? You must've gone insane! The sane thing you could do is stay put on the ship and leaves this job to those who are your superiors!"

Ignoring Arlong, Naruto faces Tiger, persisted "I can handle that ship by myself Capatin, really! I got a new move that will help finished that pirate ship! Aladdin can vouch for me!"

"It's true sir," said Aladdin when Tiger and the crew looked at him. "When not fighting our enemies or working on the ship, Naruto has developed techniques based on his powers in order to get stronger."

But Aladdin then turns to Naruto and asked "But you're not going use that other technique you uses...the one called Susanoo."

"Don't worry Aladdin," Naruto replied. "I not going use that technique until I learned how uses I effectively."

In next moment, Naruto uses his powers to surrounded his whole body was surrounded by energy armor, glowing in a strong red aura. Then in in instant, he rushes forward, jumping into the seas. In panic, everyone rushes to saved Naruto, as they were aware as a Devil Fruit user, Naruto can't swim. But Aladdin stops them. It was when next moment, they saw an amazing thing that happened. Naruto was swimming.

"Wow!" Koala says out loud with impressive surprise. "That's amazing."

"I don't believed it," Marco reacted in surprise. "He's...he's swimming!"

"No way in hell!' Arlong respond in pure disbelief. "How is he able to do that?"

"Aladdin," Jinbe begins asked his friend. "Can't you explained this? How is Naruto able swim, even when he's a devil fruit user?"

"Well," Aladdin gives out the details. "Naruto is aware of the common devil fruit weakness. However, he learned to honed his powers to surrounded his whole body to adept to the oceans around him, allowing him to swim; on the surface or beneath."

Still watching Naruto, the crew became very impressive when they saw Naruto swimming around the pirate ship in alarming speeds. The pirates attempted shoot Naruto, yet despite him begin close to the hip, their attempts were in vain. It was when they failed noticed what he was up to, until it was too late.

Naruto was swimming around the pirate ship so fast, he signal-handily created a huge maelstrom, with the pirate ship in the center. In that moment, the pirate ship begin sunk into currents of the maelstrom, into the bottom of the seas.

"Wow, he's fast boss!" Tansui says in shocked impression. "So fast, he created a maelstrom to consuming that ship

"Yeah," Gyaro agreed. "In the water hi speeds and agility could rival or surpass a fishmen in the water."

This seems to offended Arlong and relatedly ugly "Big deal! The brat cheated! He using devil fruit powers to protect himself from the sea that deem him unworthy! Hell...even a fish-man would considered that child's play of what he's doing."

"But you can't argued the fact that it's impressive Arlong!" Marco shot back.

"The only thing that will impressive me, when pigs can fly!" Arlong sneered in defiance.

**0o0o0**

**Foolshout Island**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

During the voyage to Foolshout Island, Koala was able to become form friends within the Sun Pirates, even Jinbe who began to open up to her, one example was on how she was on his shoulders when snow was dropping from the sky. She also held close friendships with Hachi, Macro and the others. The only ones who didn't even wants to become friends with Koala were Arlong, Kuroobi, and Chew, as they never bother to close friends with Naruto before. The biggest bond Koala formed was with Naruto. They both were like inseparable when it came to chores, playing, teasing, and joking from some of the pirates among themselves, thinking that they could be a cute couple.

After a few weeks in sea, and the Sun Pirates finally arrives at an island called Foolshout Island. From the looks of it's appearance, island appeared to be a Summer Island and was full of huge cactus, as big as trees.

"Don't go Koala!" Macro cried out in tears, along with his friends as they watches Koala leave.

"Yeah Koala !" Gyaro begged. "You're a good kid, even if you are a human! There are plenty of adventures we can experiences together."

"Will you all shut up!" an annoyed Kuroobi snapped at them.

"Goodbye everyone!" Koala started to wave them off "I'll tell the whole village how great you guys are! I will let everyone know Fishmen are very nice and not scary!"

"Come on Koala," said Tiger. "I'm going take you to your village. We don't want to keep your mother waiting, do we?"

"Here you go Koala," Naruto says as she handed her bag of peroneal things. "You don't want to leave your belongings behind."

"Thank you Naruto," Koala says as she got her thing before facing the rest of the crew. "And Thank you everyone. I make sure I tell everyone in the village of what you all did and that all fish-man and merfolk are not so bad."

Tiger and Koala almost disappeared from sight of the ship when Koala suddenly stopped for a moment before saying "Wait, I've got one last thing to do."

"What is it then?" Tiger asked her after turning around, concern. "I thought you had everything

Instead of answering Koala turned around and ran back to the ship.

"Hey, she coming back?" Hatchan asked confused.

"Why is she coming back?" Chew asked, confused. "I thought she really wanted go home."

"I don't know?" Macro replied, looking confused.

All the Sun Pirates watches in confusion as they stared at Koala who was running up to Naruto, who was confused the most.

"Is something wrong Koala?" Naruto asked, looking at her confused. "Why did you came back?"

"I...I forgot something!" Koala says nervously, avoiding looking Naruto in the eyes.

"What did you forget?" Naruto asked her. "I put everything you owe in your bag."

"It's not that," Koala says. "It's...this."

Without warning, Koala closed her eyes and kiss Naruto's in the lips. Everyone watched in shock at what happened in front of them. Even from the distant, Tiger couldn't help but smirk.

"Goodbye Naruto." Koala said. "Thanks for everything."

After she run back to Tiger's side while Naruto was dumbstruck by the first kiss he had received.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Jinbe asked as he noticed how quiet Naruto is.

Naruto didn't responded. His mind seems too stun by Koala's kiss.

"Naruto!" Jinbe raised his voice louder. "Do you here what I says?"

Finally hearing Jinbe, Naruto came back to reality's.

"Oh...sorry..J-Jinbe," he quickly reply, his cheeks getting redder. "What did you say?"

"Mohahahaha" Macro laughed "Look at him guys... he's blushing!"

"I'm not!" Naruto quiclky responded.

"Oh really?" Hatchan mocked, joining Macro in teasing Naruto. "Then why is your cheeks looking red."

Naruto begin to get very angry of teasing and retort "Cut out! We're just friends! That's all!"

"Naruto and Koala, sitting in the tree" Macro and his two friends Tansui and Gyaro begins sing out loud. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love. Then comes comes baby. In the baby carriage, Sucking his thumb, Wetting his pants, Doing the hula, hula dance!

Everybody started laughing harder at the song as an angry Naruto shouted at Marco, Tansui, and Gyaro "Hey shut up! Stop sing that song!"

"I'm really going miss Koala," one of fishmen pirates says sadly. "Things are never going to be the same without her."

Arlong comments "It still not going changed anything. Someday she going grow up to be like any other human that shows disdain to our very existence."

"All right Arlong that's enough!" Jinbe snapped at him.

"Yeah," Marco agreed, getting angry. "I don't care how many humans you badmouthed...you better not badmouthed Koala while I'm around."

"Despite your prejudice, Koala will never be what you claimed she'll be!" Jinbe told Arlong fiercely.

"You really have changed over the last three years, Jinbe," Arlong scorn. "Tell me something...do you really think one person...or another (pointing at Naruto) believes that fish-men are good people. That's exactly what Queen Otohime had been saying back on Fishman Island about not all humans begin bad and it fell on deaf ears."

"You always accepted the worse in every human Arlong," Aladdin coldly says before turning to Naruto "By the way Naruto...there something you should know. Do you know what's today's date?"

"October 10th," Naruto replied. "Why?"

"It's your birthday!" Aladdin told him.

"My birthday?" Naruto repeated, confused.

"That's right, Tiger says so," Aladdin says. "He has a birthday present for you."

"That's...that kind surprisingly," Naruto reacted, look stun. "I didn't give it a thought about my birthday while I was a slave. But how did Tiger know it's my birthday?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he gets back Naruto," Jinbe says.

"I bet Koala didn't know it was your birthday," Marco teases. "I bet if she did, she'll stays a little bit longer giving you a hundred kisses!"

The snigger around now made Naruto even more angrier. He harshly says "Ok...this girlfriend thing ends here and now! Anyone on this ship keep make fun about me and Koala begin a couple again...I swear I'm going to kick their-"

It was without warning, a sound of gunfire came from the island, and it sounds like it was coming from down the same street where Tiger headed.

"W-What was that?" Jinbe slowly asked in stun tone.

"I think it came from the same direction the boss and Koala was going." says Macro, looking worried.

Naruto became very worried, as he kept watching the direction of where Tiger was headed. From the sounds of those gunfire, he had a bad feeling Tiger was in trouble

"Hey! Look behind us! Marines ships!" Chew shouted a warning.

They all turned around and with a look of horror they saw a large fleet of Marine ships surrounding them and firing their cannons at them.

"It's a trap!" Arlong yelled out of anger "They used that girl as bait to get us! The damned humans set us up!"

The Marines start firing on the Snapper Head, scoring major damages. Jinbe begin ordering everyone to abandon ship and all of them made for the ocean floor. Naruto was in his armored form, to protect him from the seas that will make him weak.

"Boss Jinbe!" Naruto says in panic. "We got to help Tiger! He's in trouble!"

"We're going to Naruto, don't you worried," Jinbe says before turning to Arlong giving order ""Arlong! You and the rest take care of the marines, Aladdin, Macro, Naruto, you're with me."

Together, they all runs towards the village and hopefully their still alive captain. It was ten minutes later that they finally came across a barely standing Tiger who was surrounded by a large force of marine soldiers. Leading the marine soldiers was Rear Admiral Strawberry.

Seeing a bloodied Tiger, surrounded by marines, a panicking Naruto shouted "Capatin!"

Hearing Naruto's shout, Tiger turned to see who had called his name. It turn out to be a mistake as one of the marine soldier got lucky and shot him in the back again. Time seemed to instantly slow down for Naruto as he saw his savior fall to the ground once more. It was something inside of him snap.

"No!" he reacted in defiance. "No...No...No..No...No...No...No...No..No...No...No..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The moment shouted, something inside of him awoken. Something that lets out a roar. A roar so powerful, it release like an explosion. An explosion that expanse across the surrounding area.

Jinbe felt the mysterious wave of energy. Aladdin felt the energy. Even Tiger, despite begin mortal wounded, also felt the energy. The marines that cornered Tiger suddenly lost consciousness and fell to the ground. The only marine that was still standing was Rear Admiral Strawberry, who was utterly shocked of what just happened and he was staring at Naruto.

"Haoshoku Haki?" Strawberry slowly says. Strawberry was so shock, he made a mistake of remaining dumbstruck for too long. This gave Jinbe the chance to leap in the air and diving down towards the Marine Rear Admiral. Strawberry quickly recover from his shock, but he was too slow and too late before Jinbe's powerful attack smashes him down to the ground.

With every marine soldier and officer knock out, Naruto, Jinbe, and Aladdin took time to get their capatin and escape back to the crew. Arlong and the other has managed to steal a marine ship that was twice the times big as their own pirate ship. As soon as they arrived they were surrounded by the crew, and Tiger was raced to the medical bay. However they were not out of hot waters yet.

"We managed to sink three marine ships," Arlong says. "But there are too many to get rid of! And they have us all surrounded."

"We needs to get out here fast!" Jinbe says. "We have to fight our way out if we had to!"

"I can take care of that," Naruto says determinedly. **"Susanoo Mode!"**

In an instant, Naruto was surrounded by huge ribcage. Next the ribcage begin manifested full skeleton, gigantic and towering over Naruto. The skeleton then manifested a musculature and, later, skin forms until finally a complete humanoid is shaped.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Aladdin cried out in shock. "You can't use Susanoo! You know what will happened if you use it!"

Ignoring Aladdin's warning, Naruto continued to uses his technique **"Complete Body — Susanoo."**

The humanoid avatar, hovering over Naruto, manifested more, now developing an armored figure with a tengu-like nose, wings for flight, and is clad with robes and ornate armour. Now complete, Naruto jumps into the water and begin swimming towards the fleet of Marine ship.

**"Susanoo: Fist!"**

Naruto smashes his fist against the side of the marine ship. The blow was so powerful, the ship begin to sank beneath of the ocean surface. Grabbing the next ship nearby, Naruto uses his Susanoo to lift the great ship over his head. He then jump into the air and smashes it against the third marine ship.

The marine ships that was chasing the Sun Pirates' stolen ship were stun to see the destruction of three of their vessels. They revert their course and begin focusing their cannons and guns at Naruto. However, in the water, Naruto's new powers allows him to easily evade their attacks. And even one of the marines got lucky shot on him, Naruto's armored form protects him from harm.

One by one, Naruto sunk every marine ship within his reach. He was like a shark, on a feeding frenzy, on a pack of sitting ducks. In exactly 12 minutes, Naruto single-handily wiped out 12 Marine ships. When he came back all the Sun Pirates who witness the annihilation, stare at him with shock.

"Naruto...are you ok?" Aladdin asked, rushing to him.

"I'm fine Aladdin thank you!" Naruto says panting.

"You don't look fine," Aladdin disagreed. "Using Susanoo mode is extremely exhausting unless you trained to use it effectively."

"What are you worried about Aladdin?" Hatchan asked him. "Did you see what he did to those marine ships?"

"Yeah," Macro agreed. "And his powers protect him from begin harm."

"You two don't understand," Aladdin says, trying to make them understand. "Naruto — "

It was without Naruto fell on his knees and vomits large amount of blood. In panic, the Sun Pirates quickly took Naruto to medical bay, putting on bed next to Tiger's. Through Tiger was suffering from injuries he had from the marines' ambush, he noticed Naruto lying next to his bed.

"What's going on?" Tiger asked, looking confused and worried. "What happened to Naruto? Why is hurt?"

"I don't understand," Jinbe says, also look confused. "I thought his powers were suppose to protect him? How did the marines managed to pierce his armor?"

"It's because he uses Susanoo," Aladdin explained. "While Naruto can uses his powers to generated an energy armor around his body, his body must taxes a great amount of physical energy. Using Susanoo makes it hundred times worse. This pushes his body to hazardous ricks that could lead to death."

"Forget about that brat!" Arlong snapped. "Can you do something to help Brother Tiger?"

"I can," said Aladdin. "Right now Tiger needs a blood transfer to recover."

"What about Naruto?" Hatchan asked. "He looks like he needs a blood transfer as well."

"Don't worry, there are plenty of blood on this ship to be transfer to both Naruto and the Capatin," Aladdin told them. "It's just a simple task and they'll be fine."

Tiger was quiet for a moment, until he suddenly says "No...forget about me...just focus all blood transfusion on him. Every drop of it!"

"WHAT!"everyone cried out in shock.

"Captain, what are you saying!?" Hathcan questioned. "Are crazy? If you don't get a blood transfusion, you'll die."

"You've lost too much blood!" Jinbe shouted at his captain/brother "Whatever your feelings are, you must reconsider!"

"They're right boss!" Aladdin agreed. "Your blood is very rare. No one on this ship has the same blood as his so we need to look at other options."

"All the blood….stocked on this ship….isn't meant for fishmen…" Tiger says in a weak tone.

"So what? It should work," Aladdin argued "Humans and fishmen share the same blood. We manage to find one matching your blood type. So it's settled!"

Tiger got angry and yelled "GET AWAY! I RATHER DIE THEN LIVE WITH THE BLOOD OF THOSE FILTHY HUMANS!"

The crew was stunned by their captain's sudden outburst, showing his hate towards humans. This was side that they never seen before.

"I won't….let the blood of….the filth that…..flow inside me," Tiger bitterly says as puts his hand over his stomach where the mark of the Sun Pirates was. "I...I...I refused to accepted any mercy from them! I won't yielded to them!"

"C…Captain?" Jinbe questioned in shocked tone.

"What happened...something changed for you to say that?" Arlong asked, stun and confused of seeing his captain's hatred for the humans for the first time in his life.

Before Tiger was about to answer, Naruto managed get up from bed and says "Don't worry capatin...if...if you don't want take blood here, then...then you can take my blood! Every...drop of it!"

"Forget it Naruto!" Aladdin snapped at Naruto. "You already lost too much blood for using Susanoo when you wiped out that Marine fleet.

"He right Naruto," Hathcan agreed. "At your weak condition, a blood transfusion will killed you!"

"I...I really don't care!" Naruto shot back, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I'm not g-going to let Tiger die...not while...not while there is every breath in my body! I swore my life to Tiger after he free me from that Hell in the...Mary...Mary Geoise! And today its the day!"

"No Naruto!" Tiger suddenly responded fiercely. "I'm not taking your blood! And it's not because you're human! It's because I promised your mother that nothing would happened to you!"

Naruto was completely stun of what he just heard. Even the rest of the Sun Pirates was shocked of what Tiger just says.

"My mother?" Naruto repeated, in a bewildered tone.

"You knew Naruto's mother?" Jinbe asked Tiger.

"I...I did!" Tiger confesses before facing Naruto. "I knew your mother Naruto. I knew her long before I saved you in Mary Geoise."

"I-If you knew my mother...and you didn't tell me about her?" Naruto asked, feeling betrayed. "I-I follow you...without questioned for more than three years! Serving your cause! Yet all this time you never told me that you met my mother!"

"I was going to tell you Naruto...really!" Tiger told him. "I wanted say the right words about your mother. I was planning to tell you after we drop Koala to her home. But I didn't want you all to be aware of the truth! I didn't want all of you to know the truth."

"The truth?" Aladdin repeated, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"On my last trip," Tiger finally confessed to everyone. "After I started my journey….I was captured."

Gasps were heard among the crew, not believing what they were hearing.

"In Mary Geoise...they made me...I WAS A DAMN SLAVE!" Tiger cried out emotionally with tears.

All the members of the Sun Pirates just couldn't believe what they just learned from their captain.

"Boss…no…" Jinbe whispered in shock and disbelief.

Arlong growled in overwhelming anger after hearing this. Aladdin on the other hand was completely stunned.

"Tiger…." Hachi could only say as he also was too shocked.

Naruto just stood there, silent as a few tears flew through his cheeks.

"What I saw...I saw true nature of human corruption," Tiger told everyone. "The….true vileness. I barely escaped with my life...but I didn't escape alone."

Tiger turns his head to face Naruto, and Naruto saw no hatred in his eyes...only sympathy as he says "Your mother...her name was Kushina Uzumaki...she was a red-haired woman, a slave like me, yet... she had been in Mary Geoise much longer."

"She told me what the World Nobles did to her," Tiger told his story. "How they murder her husband for defying them...how they took her...and you... turning you both into slaves by branding you all with the Celestial slave mark! How they separated you two from each other."

"After our escape. Me and Kushina...we agreed on one thing...going back and free every slave in Mary Geoise," Tiger carries on with his story. "Yet for Kushina...she wanted go back to Mary Geoise and find you! She wanted to hold you in her arms once more, like every mother with her child. We both planned out attack on Mary Geoise perfectly for several months, confident that it will success. But..."

Tiger hesitated for a moment until he finally revealed" We were ambush by marine forces before we could attacked Mary Geoise. Kushina...she sacrifice herself to saved me! Dying in my arms...I promised your mother that I was going to find you and saved you, even if costs my life! That why I can't let you give your life for me Naruto...I owe it to Kushina, your mother."

Tiger panted a few times before he fully addressed the crew "Listen to me, all of you...I choose to….go against Queen Otohime's will…..but I still believe in her. She was right...she was always right. Everyone wants peace...humans, fishmen, merfolk alike! But our generation can't bring that peace! We're chained to an dark past of hatred and mistrust. Only children of the next generation...like Koala and Naruto...can changed a the world for better future."

Everybody stayed silent, hearing how Tiger believed not only in Queen Otohime's view but also in the next generation of kids like Koala and Naruto.

"So I'm only asking you this one favor," Tiger requested. "That you don't tell everyone on Fishman Island about this. "Our tragedy…and….our hatred…must die with us!"

"NO! it's all wrong!" Arlong protested furiously. "You can't asked us of that!"

"YOU HEARD ME, ARLONG!" Tiger yelled, despite his suffering. "There are some humans….that are kind. Deep down, they know we are not so….different. I know that too… after meeting so many compassionate humans...Kushina begin the example."

"But I've realized it's foolish to leave a legacy of nothing but hatred behind as a die!" Tiger added. "But even though my mind understands that, there's a devil in my heart that cannot forgive and forget. That devil is filling me with rage...rage that makes my very flesh...rejects their blood. Despite all I fought for….I cannot love them...I'm sorry!"

"However you feel, you can work it out when it's all done," Jinbe teared up begging "For now I'm begging you, just live!"

"Listen boss, no matter what you say, you're still a hero." Aladdin told him desperately. "Those slaves that you set free, they owe you their very lives. Please boss you can't die, not like this. To every slave and every fishman. You're a symbol of Hope of Freedom."

"He's right Capatin!" Naruto joined in, begging and eyes full of tears. "I speak for every slave in the world you freed from those Celestial scums; human, fishmen, merfolk, other any other race! No matter what you says or what everyone says...you're still a hero! And I'll make sure everybody knows it until the day I die. But you more than just a hero to me...you're...you're closest thing to a family I have! You're like another Father to me! I already lost my mom and dad...I don't want lose you too! So please get the blood transfusion...SO PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

The whole crew couldn't believe it, Naruto despite being a human, valued Tiger so much that he saw him as family.

"Naruto…." Jinbe said touched by the boy's words, not knowing fully well how Naruto valued Tiger.

"Naruto…I'm sorry that I didn't realize you valued me like that," Tiger says sadly with smile on his face. "Please, let me reach for something…." He went through his pocket "I wanted…to give you this on your birthday….this belong to your mother...she one who told me the date your were born."

Tiger handed Naruto what looks to be a neckless. On it was symbol of black/red whirlpool. Naruto nods as he received a key.

"Thank you Tiger," Naruto says. "I'll treasured this as the most greatest birthday of my life."

Tiger grabbed Naruto's hand and says "I'm happy to hear that Naruto says. I'm going to be honest with you...I'm proud to have you aboard this ship. I'm proud of how much devoted you are to the cause. Looking at you...you reminded of your mother. Despite all the suffering Kushina endure...she never broken. She never gave up fighting especially fighting to get you back. That's why Naruto, I declare you to be my heir…..as a son of mine."

All the crew members including Naruto were shocked by Tiger's words, even though he had this hate for humans, he showed absolute love for Naruto.

Naruto started sniffing and Tiger started to smile as his eyes closed "Don't cry, become strong, you're a strong boy. Help others in need and….don 't hate….please….don't…hate."

Tiger's hand slipped from Naruto's as it fell on the table, it felt like slowly motion to see someone go away. Lying next to the body of Fisher Tiger. As he left the world with tearing eyes, bloodied corpse and a genuine smile on his face, Fisher Tiger passed away. Then the emotions started to spill from everybody, while Naruto just stood there and let the tears flow through his eyes.

_"Goodbye Tiger!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "I want to Know Fish-man Karate"**

**Snapper Head**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

"How are you doing Naruto are you feeling any better now?" Aladine asked knocking on the door to Naruto's room.

No answer.

"It has been a week since you locked yourself in here and we have not seen nor heard much from you since. I realize how much Tiger means to you Naruto but you can't keep dwelling on such things that already happened in the past. Tiger wouldn't want that to happen to you." Aladine continued.

"…I just need some more time Aladine ." Naruto finally replied a subtle hint of uncertainty and doubt present in his tone.

"That is quite all right Naruto take as much time as you need. I've left some food outside your door should you get hungry just leave the empty tray outside once you've finished." Aladine said

"Thank you Aladine " Naruto replied before Aladine finally left. A few seconds later, Aladine was on the deck with Hatchan, Chew, Marco, and Jinbe who is now the new capatin of the Sun Pirates.

After the death of Fisher Tiger, command of the Sun Pirates was handed to Jinbe. Begin the second-in-command of the Sun Pirates and the strongest fishmen after Tiger, Jinbe was likely choice.

"How is Naruto doing?" Jinbe asked Aladine.

"He's still in grieving," Aladine. "Of all of us in the crew, he took Tiger's death the hardest."

"Can't blame," says Macro. "Naruto mean what he says of look up to Tiger as a father figure."

"Forget about Naruto!" Chew snapped. "What about Arlong? What are we going to do now he been capture by the marines?"

Arlong, enraged by the treachery that led to his captain's death, returned to Foolshout Island in an attempt to murder all its citizens in revenge, but Marine Vice Admiral Borsalino defeated and captured him.

"So what about Arlong?" Marco retort. "It's his own fault for breaking rank and going out bon his own!"

"What was that?" Kuroobi growls angrily, backed by the fish-man who were once part of the Arlong Pirates.

"You want say that again?" Chew also threatened Maco.

"Or what?" Macro snarl back, while begin backed by Gyaro and Tansui.

"That's enough!' Tiger shouted, ending the tensions. "I know how all are you are upset over Tiger's death and Arlong's capture by the marines. But that is no excuse for us to be at each other throats."

"Hey capatin,' Hatchan shouted, with a newspaper in hand. "You better take a look at this. I think it's Arlong's account to the Marines in the newspaper."

Hearing that, Jinbe took the paper from Hatchan and begin reading it "According to the Marines' interrogation with Arlong, Fisher Tiger died after being refused a blood transfusion by humans. I don't believed it...Arlong lied to the Marines."

"So what," said Aladine. "Would you rather if Arlong tells the whole truth. It would been much worse if news get out that Tiger was a former slave. They would attack his character to the point his reputation as pirate and freedom fighter would be twisted. As much as bad apple as Arlong is, at least he wouldn't say anything to run Tiger's honor."

"I guess you're right," said Jinbe.

"Capatin," Hatchan shouted again. 'I see an enemy ship heading our way."

"It's too late now and there is nothing we could do to bring back our captain back." Jinbe says before giving out orders "All right men prepare for battle and remember...no killing!"

**0o0o0**

**Marineford**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

"You look mess up!" Vice Admiral Borsalino says to Rear Admiral Strawberry. He was bandaged up, still recovering from Jinbe's attack.

"He was formidable," Strawberry says, moaning through the pain of his injuries.

"Well at least he's locked up," Borsalino remarked.

"I'm not talking about Arlong," Strawberry pointed out. "He nothing compare to the one called Jinbe. He's the most dangerous member of the Sun Pirates with his strength being anything but ordinary."

"I agreed," says Borsalino. "Not to mention the blonde human kid on the Sun Pirates. He single-handedly took out 12 Marine ships all by himself. Plus he the only devil fruit user I know who learned how swim, going around the inability to swim. Plus he destined to use Haoshoku Haki, a power that only one in a million could attain. A child with that kind of power can be very scary if left uncheck."

"I agreed," says Strawberry. "We need find them and taken them in."

0o0o0

**Ryugu Palace; Fish-man Island**

**Red Line**

Meanwhiel, word of Tiger's death has already rich the people of Fish-man Island.

The Fish-man/Merfolk citizens when they first heard that Fisher Tiger attacked Mary Geoise and freed the slaves there, they rally to support him, due to their own fear and distrust towards humans that oppressed them. Now with Tiger dead, the people of Fish-man Island's fear and distrust towards humans increased several folds. However, two people in Fish-man Island was fully aware of the truth of the tragedy.

Their names were King Neptune and Queen Otohime. The two of them read a letter from Jinbe, telling the true story behind Fisher Tiger's death.

King Neptune was a giant-sized and muscular coelacanth merman. He has a red nose, small eyes, and long thick orange curly hair (despite his age of seventy) and beard. Both his chest and arms are covered with hair. He is bare-chested and has matching black tattoos on both arms, which looks like a spiral with wavy protrusion designs around it. He wears a gold crown that resembles a tulip with jewels embedded, a golden bracelet on each wrist, and carries a gold trident with an elaborate design.

Queen Otohime was a normal human-sized mermaid. Her golden blonde hair was partially held up in two loops, much like her daughter Shirahoshi only shorter, by an orange headpiece. She also had green eyes (blue in the anime), thick eyelashes, and wore pink lipstick. She was usually seen wearing a very long white kimono with a cream-colored carp-scale design along the hem and a sash around her shoulders that floated behind her head much like her children.

"Tiger had lived the only way he could," Neptune comments.

"I understood what his heart was saying the last time he visited the palace." said Otohime. She recalls the day Tiger had a meeting with the royal family after what seemed to be an adventure, Neptune asked Tiger about what he saw during his adventures. Tiger answered with one word, "humans". Otohime then began shedding tears.

After Tiger's death, Otohime became more determined than ever. She continued preaching to her people only to be shunned. Day after day, Otohime rescued humans from shipwrecks, teaching the children of Fish-Man Island about the surface world, giving speeches in the streets, and asking for signatures. However, while Otohime was fighting for e coexistence of humans and fish-man/merfolk, another faction was doing the opposite.

This group was called the Sun Pirates.

The Sun Pirates were consists of fish-man and merfolk who wish to carried on the ideas of Arlong; make Fish-Men the supreme race and aimed to sink the humans into the ocean. This group was consist of five fish-man who looked up to Alrong since they were children; Dosun, Zeo, Daruma, Ikaros Much, and Hody Jones.

Hody Jones is a great white shark fish-man, the captain of the New Fish-Man Pirates. He is serving as a soldier of the Neptune Army, yet his true purpose was only to gain battle experience and not out of loyalty.

As Hody and his childhood friends were growing up in the Fish-Man District, they only learned one thing: hate humans. With Arlong as their role-model, they were indoctrinated into believing that fish-men were heaven-sent to rule the world and they grew to despise humans based on the belief that they are destined to be superior. Hody and his crew looked up to Arlong and his dream. Hody dreamed that one day, he would grow up to be Arlong's right-hand man.

Upon Tiger's death, Hody's friends became an anarchist group that would kill any Fish-Man who sympathized with humans, especially those who willingly donated blood to them.

Their true objective was to overthrown King Neptune one day and replace his kingdom with a regime that symbolizes Arlong's ideas.

**0o0o0**

**Snapper Head**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

It's been a year since Tiger's death and Arlong's capture, the crew had to cope with these tragedies and keep doing two things to survive; sailing and fighting. It was currently nighttime and most of the crew were now asleep except for a few who either were on watch duty or are doing their tasks, or some of them couldn't sleep and were hanging outside talking to one another. Aladdin was doing that, listening to one of his crewmates who had to open up about his thoughts on all of this and what he felt missing. Unknown to the two of them, Jibe was close by, listening.

"It's rough," says the fish-man pirate. "I left my family on fishmen island. My wife and kids…I hope they are doing okay."

"Going home again isn't that simple, not for us." Aladdin replies as he was holding unto a bottle of sake from which he drank from "We're escaped slaves and pirates-to-boot so we've got to put our own dreams on hold. We might be stuck sailing for the rest of our lives."

The guy quickly reacted and said "I'm sorry! I'm sure my family is doing okay."

Jinbe sighs at what he heard, feeling sorry for his crewmate. He knew this man wasn't the only one who missed his family. He wish there was something else he could do for the rest of the crew. It was when Jinbe heard someone behind him. Turning around he sees it was Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing this late?" Jinbe asked.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he says "Boss Jinbe...I was wondering if you could teach me Fish-man Karate."

"What?" Jinbe asked, confused and surprise.

"I know I'm human, but I want learn how to fight as you have," says Naruto. "I want get stronger."

"Why do you want to learn Fish-man Karate Naruto?" Jinbe asked him, curious.

"After what happened to Tiger," Naruto told him. "I determined it's not going to happened to anyone of my crew again. I want learned how to fight and I think the best person to teach me is you."

"You already a good fighter of your own Naruto," says Jinbe. "Even the Marines are aware of how dangerous your fighting skills are since they places a huge bounty on your head."

It was months ago, the crew receives the new bounties amongst the Sun Pirates. Jinbe's bounty was increased to 250,000,000 berries now that the marines recognizes him a dangerous threat. Yet they were even more shock to learn Naruto has a bounty of his own, a reward of 100,000,000 berries on his head. It would seems Naruto's feat of destroying 12 marine ships has made him a mark man.

"I know I'm good fighter boss Jinbe," said Naruto. "But between the two of us, you're the better fighter. And you probably would done it child play with those marine ships that I sunk. So I'm asking you boss, can you take me in as your student?"

Jinbe stare at Naruto. He recalls the Captain's final words to Naruto before he died. How much Tiger means to Naruto. Finally, he made a decision.

"If I'm going to teach Fish-man Karate Naruto," Jinbe warned him. "You're going had to keep up the results that I'm going to instructed you with. That means no slacking off...am I understood?"

"Crystal clear boss Jinbe!" Naruto happily replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The ****splitting of the sun pirates**

**Fish-man Island**

**Red Line**

"I really can't believe the Sun Pirates has a human child in their crew," said the first fish-man, after reading the World Newspaper. "Had they not forgotten what the humans did to Fisher Tiger?"

"I don't know what reasons of why the Sun Pirates allow a human in their crew, but from what I heard this human kid is no weakling," said the second fish-man. "The Marines regard him a big threat by placing a 100,000,000 berries, second to Jinbe's bounty of 250,000,000 berries."

"Do they have a name for this human child in the Sun Pirate?" repeated the first mermaid, who sounded confused. "What do they called him him

"Well according to the newspaper," the second fish-man explained. "I think they called him the "Human Sea King".

""Human Sea King"?" the the second mermaid repeated, looking confused. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Well from what I read he fights and swim like a fish-man in the water," the second fish-man explain. "But in battle his fighting power is so fearsome he sinks several marine battleships like a sea king!"

"No wonder his bounty is 100,000,000 berries." said the second mermaid.

The conversation ended when entering the scene was Queen Otohime.

"Queen Otohime?" the first fish-man react with a suprise tone. "What can we do for you?"

"Well," the Queen begins. "I came here because I need your signatures! Express your desire to emigrate to the surface world."

"I..I'am sorry my Queen," the first fish-man says nervously. "But I'm afraid I can't."

"I can't do it either too my Queen," the second Fish-man added. "The truth is, there is no way the humans will accepted us in the surface world."

"They right my Queen," the second mermaid says. "Tiger free and saved human slaves during his raiding at Mary Geoise without regard of race, but the humans still killed him anyway."

"How could we ever understand humans who shows nothing but intolerance and hate towards us?" the second mermaid concluded

Now this was not the first time Queen Otohime encounter such difficult obstruction. Since the death of Fisher Tiger, fish-men and merfolk across the island begun to have their doubts of a peaceful coexistence with humans.

But Otohime was more determined than ever to not give up. Every day, she continued to preach to her people about peaceful coexistence with humans. Yet her preaching were shun, who still remember Fisher Tiger's death.

_"If only there is a way make them change their minds," _Otohime thought hopefully. "To get them to understand that not all humans are bad...like that human child in Sun Pirates, the Human Sea King."

Like everyone else, Otohime was kind of suprise to hear the Sun Pirates having a child in their crew. She knew Fisher Tiger has deep distrust towards humans, yet, according to Jinbe's secret letter, Tiger acknowledge Naruto as hope for the future of both fishmen, merfolk, and humans. Despite him begin young, he was infamous in his own right, earning a huge bounty of 100,000,000 berries. Admirers called him the "Heir of Fisher Tiger."

_"Maybe if I meet and talks with this Human Sea King,"_ Otohime confirmed. _"Perhaps he can't help me convinces every one that there are some humans in the surface world that are willing to welcome our kind, __prejudice and disgust!"_

**0o0o0**

**Snapper Head**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

Naruto was sleeping heavily in his bed. Although it was the middle of the day, he was very tired after serious Fish-man karate training from Jinbe.

Since Jinbe agreed to teach him Fish-man karate, the shark whale fish-man did not hold back in whipping Naruto in shape. Naruto has learn the secret of Fish-Man Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. Because every creature has a high percentage of water in their body, the users of Fish-Man Karate are able to battle opponents that are usually highly resistant against blows and punches. Jinbe has also show Naruto that Fish-Man Karate can be used effectively on land as he can utilize the water in the atmosphere and make use of it to attack.

Most of the fish-men and merfolk in the Sun Pirates think it was a watse of time of teaching a Fish-man karate to a human. They were wrong. Naruto has surprisingly improved leaps and bounds in Fish-man Karate. He has reach level 5 skill, having beoming adept to the basic techniques of Fish-man Karate.

Jinbe also schooled Naruto Fish-Man Jujutsu is another martial art from Fish-man Island. It is an underwater style that revolves around manipulating the water around them as if it were a tangible material. How the Fish-Men are able to do this is unknown, but it provides them with a massive advantage in underwater combat. Thanks to Naruto's devil fruit powers that protects him the seas, he became very skilled in using Fish-Man Jujutsu as he was with Fish-Man Karate.

Jinbe was beast of teacher in teaching Naruto, to the point of exhausting him to death. After today's lessons, all Naruto wanted was to sleep all day in his bed…until Hachi came storming in "Naruto wake up!"

"Aargh!" Naruto fell out of the bed and quickly got up "What is it Hachi? Are we being attacked!?"

"No," said Hachi. "Jinbe just received a letter from the World Government! They invited him to be a member of the Shichibukai and he accepted it!""

"You're kidding me right?" Naruto reacted, with disblief.

Naruto heard about this Shichibukai. The Shichibukai were a group of seven powerful and notorious pirates allied to the World Government. As a group, they were one of the Three Great Powers that kept the world in balance.

They were not well respected and admired by both sides of the law. To pirates, members of the Shichibukai were known at large as "government dogs" , and were often considered by the Marines to be no different from any other pirate. However, they were still feared and respected for their infamous reputation and strength which they gained before, and even after they became.

Naruto and Hachi headed to deck where they find members of Arlong's crew argued with Jinbe.

"You can't be serious Jinbe!" Chew complained. "You can't really mean of becoming a dog to the World Government?"

"I made up mind Chew!" Jinbe responded.

"Have you forgotten these were the same humans that killed Tiger?" Kuroobi pointed out.

"No, I had not forgotten Kuroobi," Jinbe shot back. "And I will never will as long as I lived! But I had not forgotten Tiger's dying request! Plus this is the perfect chance to help Queen Otohime."

"Are you kidding me!" one of Arlong's men snapped. "Don't tell us you're becoming a member of the Shichibukai because of her?"

"We don't care if you're capatin of this ship Jinbe," Chew retort. "But becoming a lap dog to the humans is the lowest of the low!"

"That's right," Kuroobi agreed. "If Arlong was still here he'd would berate you right here on the spot!"

"Maybe, he'd will," says Jinbe. "Because I made terms with the World Government to pardon Arlong from Impel Down. He's free to say in my face once I see him."

"Arlong may have changed since Tiger's death Jinbe," Aladdin warned him. "He may had gotten worse or beyond since he was capture and sends to Impel Down."

"What are you saying Aladdin?" Jinbe asked him.

"What I'm saying is that you needs to be ready to face him once he's let out!" Aladdin told him. "And except whatever consequence ahead."

**0o0o0**

It was the next day Jinbe was accpeted as member of the Shichibukai by the World Government . Once he was offically a member of the Shichibukai he and crew sails to Impel Down to pick up Arlong. Upon reaching an island afterwards, things were finally taking its final turn.

"If you have something to say to me Arlong, you better say it now." Jinbe says to Arlong, who was back in his old clothes after taking off the striped prison outfit which he ripped apart in a rampage.

Naruto stood on the sidelines with Hachi watching how this was going to unfold. He has a feeling things are about to get ugly.

"You expect me to thank you! For becoming a sellout!" Arlong sneered at Jinbe while glaring at him with an angry eyes "You may have set me free but the humans owns you like a dog on a leash!"

"Have you forgot what Big Brother Tiger said before he died?" Jinbe reminded him angrily "You must not let hatred and vengeance overwhelm you."

"Sounds to me you've gotten soft," Arlong mocked. "Sure I might be safer if I followed your lead but there is no way in hell I will do that. Besides you know that you cannot make me stay."

Jinbe's eyes widened.

"In case you forgot, " Arlong retort. "Tiger is dead! Which means I'm free! I am free to lead my own crew! Now that you'll excuse me I'll be taking my crew back."

Naruto quickly realized something, Hachi was one of Arlong's crewmates. Is he going to leave with Arlong? The two were good friend from the very beginning. What would happen to that?

Arlong took a step forward and dared Jinbe "Got a problem with that?"

"You fool." Jinbe growls in anger. "You damned ignorant fool!"

"Hey now, enough with the name-calling, let's end this…."Arlong's smile turned into a frown as he snaps at Jinbe "Right now, just you and me! If you want to stop me...you'll have to killed me!"

"Arlong no!" Hachi cried out in protest.

"If you don't do it, I'll go free to run wild," Arlong warned. "Fair warning; I won't go down easily! You'll have to kill me!"

"Arrogant punk!" Jinbe quickly threw a punch to Arlong's face and then gave a blow to his chest. Beginning the fight nobody wanted in a second.

"Agh!" Arlong flew back a few meters backwards by the punches he received.

"Stop it!" Hachi's pleas.

The fight continues as Arlong gave his best punches but were blocked by Jinbe who was far more powerful than Arlong and beat him up as a ragdoll. Despite this, Arlong kept on attacking Jinbe. Every punch Jinbe laid on Arlong, the more scared the crew became.

"STOP IT!' Naruto shouted out loud with all his might. He feels all eyes were on him before he says "Jinbe...let Arlong go! If he wants to act like a vengeful bigoted idiot, that's his choice! I don't want see a crewmate killing another!"

"We're not crewmate brat!" a beat up Arlong spit a hateful curse at Naruto. "Never had, never will!"

"That's enough Arlong!" Aladdin snapped, standing at Naruto's side. "Naruto has been with us since the beginning. He had earn our respect and friendship!"

"Not from me he hasn't!" Arlong retort. "He only been allow on our crew because of Tiger, which I can barely stomach. Now that Tiger gone, I won't stomach his presence anymore! He's lucky that I don't killed him where he stands."

Naruto gave Arlong a judging gaze before he says "You know what Arlong...I really don't care! Since day one, you never will accepted me as your crewmate and friend, no matter how hard I try to earn it. You just refused to look pass the fact that I'm human. I'll ignored that! But I won't ignored the fact you dishonor Tiger's memory and violated his last wish! You're a total disgrace to him...as shipmate, fish-man, man, and brother!"

Arlong grew more angry when Naruto says that and looks as if he was going to attack Naruto until Jinbe steps between them and warned "Arlong, you can do whatever the Hell you wants! I won't stop you! But if you attack Naruto...I promised you that you won't walk out of here alive!"

Everyone could sense the deadly intent in his tone. He really means it. He really will killed Arlong before he attack Naruto.

"Pitiful...choosing a human over your own kind!" Arlong retort in disgust. Chew and Hachi walked over Arlong and helped him stand up.

It was now settle, the Sun Pirate was now divided; one group remains with Jinbe, while the rest, including the majority of the Arlong Pirates goes with Arlong.

"Hachi let's go," Kuroobi commanded. Hachi gave Naruto a sad look before catching up to his crew."

"Hey, where you guys going?" one of the fish-man that chooses to stay with Jinbe asked Macro, who was followed by Gyaro and Tansui, who were also getting ready to leave.

"Well we're going back to what we'd do best!" Macro says to the Jinbe faction. "So See ya!"

"Macro, come back!" the sun pirate calls out to them as they left.

"Let them go!" Jinbe responded. "I'm not keeping anyone here against their will!"

"So are we going to Fish-man Island?" Naruto asked Jinbe.

"We are," says Jinbe. 'Now that I'm a member of Shichibukai, according to the World government's terms, it means everyone here is no longer pirates. Also, all former slaves are fully pardons before the law."

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"That means you're free too Naruto." Aladdin told him.

"It's not that," says Naruto. "It's just...I got no where else to go."

"What are you talking about Naruto," says Jinbe. "We're taking you with us to Fish-man Island."

"Well I be welcome there?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you'll be welcome there Naruto," says Jinbe. "You're a member of the Sun pirates! You're one of us, no matter what Arlong says! I promised you that!"


End file.
